


a little bit dangerous (but baby, that's how I want it)

by vertigo



Series: boy you got it bad (but I got something good) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Andrew, Rimming, everyone gets traumatized one way or another, except nicky, kevin as the little spoon, soft Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: Keeping it a secret feels better than being stabbed, in Aaron's humble opinion.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: boy you got it bad (but I got something good) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795888
Comments: 26
Kudos: 299





	a little bit dangerous (but baby, that's how I want it)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? You can all blame Nikki ([blueflamebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/works)) and Nina ([foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi)) for this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, you two are amazing enablers. un-betaed, because we die like men.

Aaron closes his mouth around Kevin’s throat one more time, pulling the skin between his teeth and leaving another bruise behind-- here in the darkness of Eden’s Twilight things feel more comfortable. Andrew is somewhere else with Neil, Nicky is lost to the crowd and the shadows offer the perfect cover for him to be pushed against the wall, drawing red lines under Kevin’s shirt as he falls apart. Kevin moans as Aaron traces his Adam's apple with butterfly kisses. “Aaron,” A broken prayer he answers by creating another row of claw marks down his back.

Kevin has both elbows placed on the wall, a perfect cover for Aaron to pull aside the collar of his shirt, leaving a wake of hickeys on the hollow of his throat. By the end of the night he’ll look more of a mess than he already is-- and that’s a gorgeous picture, his olive skin flushed, shining under Eden’s strobe lights. He’s about to capture Kevin’s earlobe when Neil’s voice interrupts them. Thankfully Kevin presses close, shielding him from prying eyes. “Hey, Andrew wants to get out, Nicky is almost passed out in the car. Have you seen Aaron?”

“I’m--” Aaron hears Kevin swallow and try again. “I’m gonna find him, don’t worry.” He waits a few seconds until Kevin releases a sigh against his hair, leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss he’s probably been waiting for hours. “Fuck.”

“Close.” He pulls Kevin for another chaste kiss. “Let’s wait some minutes, hm?” His hand leaves the confines of Kevin’s shirt, dropping to grab the bulge between his legs. “It’s better not to face Andrew with matching boners.” Kevin groans, pulling his hands away from the wall to hold Aaron by his waist. "Kevin…" He whispers, taking his own hands away to frame Kevin's face and kiss him again. Kissing Kevin is addictive, he tastes like vodka and breath mints with chapped lips that let out tiny muffled moans. "Matching boners Kev." He warns once more and finally the striker steps away, running a hand through his disheveled hair-- he looks like lust incarnated, pupils blown wide and a battlefield of hickeys on his neck. 

"No matching boners." He parrots dumbly and takes a deep breath. "How can we not have matching boners?" Kevin adjusts himself in his pants, groaning at the pressure. Aaron bites his lips, looking skyward and conjuring the image of a corpse or Katelyn talking all about her pet frog. "Having trouble?" He grunts, hitting the back of his head against the wall. Rationally, being near Kevin now was a bad idea, too much temptation and too little control. He just wants to sink his teeth all over his neck again, leave more bruises, hold him close and take him apart where no one can see them. "I walked in on Andrew and Neil on the locker room"

"Ew. I was more on the line of 'think unsexy thoughts' not 'I want to be traumatized for life', Kev." Kevin laughs, rolling up his sleeve to take a look at his dumb fancy watch, probably making the math in his head if it's safe to go out already. "Yep." Aaron groans, looking at his dead boner. Fucking Day. "You killed it, hope you're happy with it. C'mon, you're doing the walk of shame." He stuffs his hand in his pockets, waving with his head for Kevin to follow him. They leave Eden's in a straight line, bumping fists with the bouncers and walking towards the Maserati, where a very drunk Nicky hoots from the window at the first sight of Kevin and his bruised neck. Aaron takes a step aside, avoiding his brother and leaning against the passenger side of the Maserati. 

Andrew, mother hen himself, stops Kevin with a hand to his chest, turning his head this and that way in a careful inspection of Kevin's mauled neck. "Oh, if it was me and Erik it would be so symmetrical! Kevin," Nicky pouts, then belches so loud people on the street give him a pitying stare. "lemme kiss the other side "

"Can you stop doing that shit?" He's not able to keep the venom from bleeding out and Nicky looks at him as if he just kicked a puppy wearing a rainbow flag. Andrew just stares at him, an eyebrow rising on his face as if challenging Aaron to finish his sentence."Kevin has never shown any interest in your advances Nicky, the whole thing is getting old. Take a page from Josten's book," he signals with his thumb to where the smaller striker is leaning against the door of the Maserati, fists clenched and ready to punch him. "and learn some consent."

A second eyebrow lifts on Andrew's face, morphing from anger to confusion to apathy in a flicker of a second. Nicky belches again in between a tiny laughter. "Kevin never said no."

"And he never said yes either." Aaron finishes, plopping on the middle seat and crossing his arms petulantly. "So I think you should leave him alone. Find someone else to bother or stop completely being creepy." He elbows Nicky for a good measure, old habits die hard.

"But Kevin is single now!" He cries, draping himself all over Aaron, his eyes full of heart when he stares at Kevin talking in hushed tones to Andrew. "And newly found bi. Maybe now I get the chance to strike the striker." Nicky snorts with his own joke, but falls deadly silent when Andrew slams his door. Kevin rounds up the car and plops by his side, leaving a warm trail where their thighs meet. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, swallowing and enticing Aaron to ignore everyone in the car and just finish what he had started. The car gets engulfed in silence for the first streets between Eden's and their house; surprisingly it's Neil who speaks, after a freakish five minutes silent conversation between glances with Andrew.

"That was very mature of you, Aaron."

"Fuck you, Josten."

Nicky snorts by his side, not controlling his laughter. "More like Andrew will--"

"Finish this sentence and I'll gut you as soon as we get home." Nicky shushes himself, but doesn't hold back from ogling Kevin's neck and Aaron has to hold back from elbowing him once more, lest he want to call the attention of a protective Andrew.

Frankly, it's a mix of pride and foreign jealousy that fills him through the whole ride home-- Kevin is, as Nicky kindly pointed several times, a specimen. Made even more beautiful by the masterful touches of red and purple trailing from his neck. He's proud of that particular masterpiece of color, but between the illicit handjobs when Matt is not around to the times where they hid under the bleachers like teenagers to kiss while the team showered, Aaron allowed himself to fall deep into the charms of Kevin's neediness and fall victim to the pleading stare he uses for him only when he's on his knees.

He takes the short ride to mull over it: when Katelyn and him had their fair time of sexual exploration and enlightenment of the bisexual word, he could never feel like _that_. Like he's one step from falling over a cliff and enjoying every second of his descent. When he and Kevin had their first drunk makeout session after a frustrating match following his break up with Katelyn, he would never expect to be so _addicted_ to the way Kevin's huge hands fit over his hip bone. When Kevin finally broke up his open relationship with Thea over something something, he didn't expect to be so glad he was the one Kevin turned to, he didn't expect to spend a whole night carding his hands through his hair, filling a void for each other they were never aware of. 

By his side, Nicky is asleep. In front of him Neil and Andrew are too engrossed in the road to look at him. He chances spreading his fingers, letting his pinky run over what he knows to be a particularly sensitive scar over Kevin's hand. Aaron watches as his throat bobs, a small smile threatening to break free over Kevin's face. He keeps his eyes pointedly ahead, staring at both Andrew and Neil through the rearview mirror while Kevin bounces his knee slowly. Another perk of being with Kevin is that they're both masters of subtlety, they both understand the need to sneak around quietly when his bedroom is free or make out in the History section of the library. And they're both aware that, while Andrew backed up once, he might not do it twice.

Keeping it a secret feels better than being stabbed, in Aaron's humble opinion. 

They reach the house in silence, Aaron tasked with dragging an asleep Nicky to his bedroom. He would appreciate some help, but Andrew just fixes his eyes on Kevin and points to the ground in front of him. Neil shrugs, rounding them and claiming the upstairs shower for himself. After throwing Nicky on his bed, Aaron goes downstairs, sinking into one of the beanbags and turns on a game, willingly waiting for whatever is going down between Kevin and Andrew to be over so they can continue from where they stopped.

They step into the house ten minutes later: Kevin the picture of sobriety after too little vodka and Andrew seemingly satisfied with their talk ignores him when he hears the shower running. Kevin grabs the second controller, flopping sideways on the couch and mindlessly going through hordes of zombies in an inspired killing spree. "He wanted to know if this was consensual." Aaron hums, shooting an undead in the head. "And wanted to tell me that Nicky won't make anymore comments." He hums again, reloading his ammo. "And asked if you slipped on the dancefloor and banged your head." Aaron gives a noncommittal shrug, paying attention to the sounds upstairs. "And how much I drank. And told me that I should be mindful if I'm letting random girls maul me in a scene club, the press might not take it well."

Aaron nods, using his feet to remove his own shoes and socks between the levels. "Maybe go easier next time?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the feeling of it, or that it doesn't feel good to stare at the mirror and see it. But he has a point," It's Kevin's time to shrug, kicking off his shoes to where Aaron's converse rests."it brings too much attention, I would totally go for somewhere more private." He licks his lips, missing an easy kill when Kevin spreads himself on the couch. Upstairs the shower stopped running and they both hear the sound of a lock turning. "Inside my thighs for example."

"You can't sit still for that." Aaron snorts, pausing the game and keeping an ear open to the sounds of the house. Nicky snores are so loud they reverberate around the walls, Andrew and Neil are suspiciously quiet. No footsteps.

They stare at each other for what seems hours before Aaron gets up, tossing his shirt aside and sitting on Kevin's lap, appreciating how the green gets diluted in a pool of black just for him. His reaction is immediate and Aaron shivers when those goddamned calloused hands envelop his hips. "You can repay me. No hickeys, understood?" Kevin nods, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Aaron's hip bones. "Shirt off, Kev."

"Bossy," Kevin complains, but still unbuttons his shirt in a hurry to go back to what they were doing. Aaron meanwhile allows his fingers to tangle on Kevin's hair, letting his short nails rub his scalp. "better now?" He asks petulantly while his shirt is now piled up on top of Aaron's. 

"Better now, Kev." He moves one hand to trace the outlines of the queen tattoo on his cheekbone and Kevin closes his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the slow rub over the ink, Aaron braces himself when Kevin's head falls forward, inhaling a mix of sweat and his own cologne. 

"You smell good," Aaron hums, pulling his head back to trace the path from the tattoo to Kevin's plump bottom lip. He keeps his thumb there, the loose skin catching against his fingerprints as he rubs Kevin's lips. "using my perfume?"

Aaron snorts, replacing his thumb with his own lips. "My own, stop being so territorial." He pecks his lips again, taking a moment to rub their noses together and enjoy the way the dulled light from zombies makes Kevin's hickeys shine. "Next thing I know you'll be peeing on me."

"Not my kink for sure." Kevin huffs, pulling apart and leaning his head on the hollow of Aaron's throat. "But we can negotiate if that's what floats your boat."

"Isn't it enough to kill my boner once, Kevin?" Aaron pulls his hair, dislodging Kevin from where he was resting and pressing his face against the back of his ear. "Get to work, Day."

He hears a murmur of bossy against his skin, but his response dies before he can think of it, because Kevin is peppering butterflies kisses against the sensitive skin there, one of his hands clinging to Kevin's hair and the other sinking into the firm muscle of his shoulder. He feels the goosebumps rise on the pathway Kevin is creating, far more delicate than what he did to him. Kevin pins his earlobe between his teeth, pulling it delicately and forcing a low moan to escape from Aaron. "Shhhh…" Kevin stops for a second, then goes back, kissing his way down Aaron's neck until he reaches the center of his chest. Aaron is trembling, barely holding himself together, grinding against Kevin's bulge slowly. He feels Kevin's hands clenching and releasing his hips, guiding him through slow motions, almost following the tempo of the abandoned game. 

Aaron doesn't remember when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them, he's staring at Kevin's blown out green eyes. "Hey," He says softly, pulling Kevin's head back and as he cards his fingers through the black hair still mated with sweat. They stare at each other for a while, still grinding lazily to the song. There's another dissimilarity between Kevin and Katelyn: while he and Katelyn were always in a hurry, flurry of clothes and rushed orgasms; Kevin and him follow a more sedated pace, enjoying the long stares and soft touches. Sexual versus sensual, his mind supplies. Katelyn was pure sexual energy, a supernova blowing up in his life. Kevin is a slow spreading forest fire, starting in crackles and ending up with acres burning. Aaron nuzzles against Kevin's face, letting their lips touch briefly. "hey." 

Kevin smiles at him-- not the million dollar smile of the magazines, but a gentle curl of his lips and a sea of devotion in his eyes. "Hey." He shoots back, curling his arms around Aaron's waist and laying his head over his heart. The lazy roll of their hips stuttering for a bit before Aaron grinds harder against Kevin's bulge. "What are we planning for tonight?" Aaron shrugs, pulling back the too long hair from Kevin's eyes. "Okay then." He answers simply, going back to kissing Aaron's chest until he reaches a nipple. Aaron's fingers curl dangerously around the black strands when his mouth reaches one of the pebbled nipples, a tiny rasp of teeth that makes Aaron shudder. 

"I guess we can start with this." He feels Kevin's laughter resonating on his skin while he closes his mouth around the same nipple, letting the tip of his tongue rub over it while sucking. "Kevin…" He moans lowly, tugging on his hair and spreading his fingers over the expanse of his shoulder. Kevin changes the nipple, peppering Aaron's chest with kisses on his way. Aaron runs an open palm down his biceps and ribs, finally reaching the button of Kevin's jeans and undoing it. He reaches for his erection, feeling the wet spot growing on cotton and Kevin moaning around his nipple, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh, wow." Time stops while Aaron curls his arms protectively around Kevin's head, shielding him from the world while his own whips to the source of the sound. Damn Josten is holding Andrew by his shirt, and Andrew, for the first time in the history of ever looks torn between confusion and anger. He should be a little more grateful to Josten, since he looks like the only thing between them and the edge of Andrew's knife, but he's reaching the limits of his patience when it comes to being interrupted. "Andrew." The redhead tries, pulling a few times on his boyfriend's shirt. Andrew turns around to stare at Neil, giving them some semblance of privacy. "Ice cream." Andrew nods and leaves Neil in favor of sitting down on the coffee table.

Kevin is frozen in his arms, the shivers wrecking his body and his scarred hand trembling against Aaron's back. Aaron swallows and stares his brother down while Andrew twirls the knife between his fingers, the metal glinting with the congealed image from their long forgotten game. He doesn't remember being at the end of such scrutiny, not even the few times Andrew caught him and Katelyn kissing he looked so… Disgusted? Baffled?

He also has a red splotch of a hickey on the right side of his neck, which completely ruins the seriousness of the moment. 

Neil doesn't interrupt their fraternal stare competition, only replacing the knife with a pint of chocolate ice cream. Andrew rolls it between his hands and everyone in the room hears the whimper Kevin makes when he's able to look over Aaron's arms and meets Andrew's stare head on. "We'll talk in the morning." He gets up and leaves and now only Neil remains, a slight frown on his face as Kevin's falls back against the arm of the sofa, his forearm covering all of his face.

"This is very mature of you, Aaron."

"Fuck you, Josten. Make sure my brother doesn't knife us while we're asleep." Neil laughs, stabbing the ice cream in his hands with a spoon and eating it. 

"That is a very unexpected turn of events, but Andrew isn't angry. He's confused." Aaron nods. "Because you two hide it very well. But I think he'll give his blessings come morning. Give him time, it's not a pleasant thing to see your supposedly straight-slash-homophobic bother riding Mr. It's-better-to-remain-heterosexual in the family's couch when all you wanted was an ice cream." From the sofa, Kevin scoffs, removing the arm from his face and glaring at Neil. "But I'd also be sure to think over what you're going to say to him. This Venn diagram of important people in his life being in a relationship is a sure way to confuse him." Neil eats another spoonful of ice cream before turning on his heels and heading upstairs. "By the way… If you guys can keep it out of communal areas…"

"Hypocrite." Kevin says, and Neil laughter rings around the house. 

They both stay silent for a minute before Aaron flops on top of Kevin, hiding his face on the bruised side of his neck. "I swear to you," He sighs, running his fingers absentmindedly over Kevin's arm. "I hate Josten." Kevin laughs, pressing his thumbs over Aaron's spine, popping the vertebrae and releasing the tension seeping from his pores. 

"Better than being found out by Nicky." Kevin says, pressing a kiss on the halo of white hair in front of him. "Want to take a shower and head to bed? I don't think I want to risk being here when Andrew comes back." Aaron jumps to his feet and turns around to stare at the stairs, bracing himself for a knife coming from the darkness. Kevin gets up in a more sedated pace, picking up their clothes and turns off the TV. They both head to the bathroom upstairs in silence, stopping only to gather their pajamas and Kevin's collection of body creams. Aaron doesn't waste time in removing his clothing and stepping into the lukewarm shower, feeling the tension seep out from his shoulders and Kevin doesn't take long to join in, curling himself over Aaron's back, murmuring something underneath the stream.

Aaron decides to ignore it and turns around, grabbing the sponge and the disgusting smelling melon shower gel Kevin favors in order to start scrubbing his skin-- he takes special care with his back, seeing how Kevin hisses whenever the soap touches the red lines he traced so carefully. "Big baby." Aaron scoffs, dropping the sponge in his hands and picking up his shampoo. "Bend down." Kevin obeys instantly, sighing loudly when Aaron starts rubbing his scalp.

He's almost done when Kevin's erection pushes against his thigh. Aaron steps away, staring at his blissful face. "Sorry," Kevin says sheepishly, leaning in to kiss Aaron. "not even Josten can kill it."

"Good to know, wash your hair and lean on the wall, I'll fix it soon." He turns around again, grabbing his bar of soap and using it for his body while washing his hair in record time-- he doesn't want to waste anymore time tonight, or give their bad luck a third chance. When he's finally done, Kevin's back is staring at him, all glorious muscles and intricate red lines crisscrossing the expanse of skin.

Kevin is also already working slowly on his erection, fisting it in his scarred hand pulling the foreskin back with a roll of his wrist. Aaron kisses the marks he left on his back, running his hands over Kevin's sides. He sees when Kevin lifts his arm, covering his mouth with an unoccupied hand. "Aaron…" He moans, it's mostly covered up by the sound of the running water, but it's the plea he was awaiting to drop to his knees. Kevin's legs are gorgeous, a lesson in anatomy of corded muscles stretching as far as the eye can see and too smooth-- Kevin is a firm believer that body hair makes one less aerodynamic on court. He can't say he's surprised when Kevin's knees buckle after a brief touch of his fingers against the sensitive skin above the Achilles tendon.

He keeps running his fingers over the smooth skin, cataloguing every outstanding muscle group until he reaches the inside of Kevin's thighs, spreading them apart with a small push. Above him, the striker shivers and the rhythm of his hand falters. "Aaron, you said--"

"I know." He kisses the inside of Kevin's thigh and the loud moan that accompanies the tremor is enough to make him pull his head back. "You want to wake up the rest of the house?" Kevin shakes his head in a negative, stuffing a fist in his mouth. "Good, now be quiet." He spreads Kevin's cheek with his hands and laps his hole, and Kevin shivers, the muffled moan still loud in their tiny bathroom. Aaron lets his tongue run from the perineum and back to his hole, his fingers squeezing Kevin's plump ass.

For a second he sends a prayer to Katelyn, god bless her soul for introducing him to rimming.

Aaron kisses the back of Kevin's balls and goes back to lapping his hole, humming as he drops one of his hands to give himself a tug. He knows Kevin won't last, he can hear it in the high pitched moans he's giving, and in the rapid way his hand runs over his cock. Aaron uses one of his free fingers to trace around the rim, pressing lightly against the muscles while he gets his mouth around Kevin's balls with a light suck. "Can I finger you?"

"Yes." Aaron presses one single digit slowly up to the second knuckle, listening when Kevin releases a groan of discomfort and leaning in to press some kisses to his tailbone. "Aaron…"

He drops his cock, running his hand up and down Kevin's leg. "I'm here, I'll take care of you." He whispers above the sound of the running water, crooking his finger experimentally. "What do you want?"

"You?"

"You got it, Kev, I'm here." He says softly, rubbing his hand on the back of Kevin's thigh and, when Kevin clenches around his finger he knows he's found his prostate. His moans get needier, louder-- even when muffled as Aaron presses it gently. Kevin comes with a single moan that shakes Aaron down his core. "I'm here." He whispers while Kevin's knees buckle. It takes him a few seconds to come back and croak Aaron's name, Kevin turns around on still shaky legs, leaning his back against the title and looking down at him. And that's a wonderful picture: Kevin, with green eyes still dazed from his orgasm, reaching a hand for his hair and tangling it in the wet strands with a gentle push. Aaron presses a reverent kiss on his thigh and leans his head against Kevin's hipbone.

Aaron sighs with unmasked relief when he's able to wrap his hand around his own cock and jerk it off to a fast pace. He knows he won't last long-- too much pent up energy, too much of Kevin's scent flooding his nostrils. He tugs a patch of skin with his teeth when he comes, Kevin is above him saying something that won't permeate the white noise on his ears for a while. "We're running out of warm water." Kevin states dumbly, but Aaron only sticks his hand under the cold spray long enough to remove all the come before he's getting up, knees protesting against the rough treatment of the floor. "Aaron…" Kevin whines as he twists the knob of the shower, pressing their bodies together. Aaron reaches out on the tip of his toes to kiss him.

"We have to sleep sometime you know?" Aaron laughs, stepping out from the shower and drying himself. Kevin follows the suit, a bit more soft and still sluggish from his orgasm, and he's almost sure he can escape from Kevin and his army of creams. But no, he pulls him back and covers him in some honeyed concoction, complaining all the way about his dry elbows. "Are we done?" Kevin nods, dressing himself in just basketball shorts and pushing Aaron out of the bathroom. The moment they're outside their bickering stops in favor of looking towards Andrew and Neil's room-- there's a sliver of light leaking out of the bottom of the door, while their hushed voices flow through the otherwise silent corridor. Aaron strains his ears to try and figure out what they're talking about, but their voices are too low, their German a bit too fast for him. He finally shrugs, following Kevin into what became their bedroom and locking the door. "Really?" Aaron asks when he turns around, only to find Kevin sprawled on top of the bed.

"Really, you've sucked my soul out of my neck." Kevin mutters from bed and Aaron is forced to shove him around to get to his covers. "Don't blame me, you should be used by now."

"Hm, how about we talk exy?" Aaron asks, spooning Kevin and shoving his face between his shoulders, one had wrapping around his waist to intertwine their fingers. Kevin runs his thumb over his knuckles before bringing them up to kiss each knot.

"Just for that, you're going to help me with some new training Jeremy and I have been talking about." He groans, pressing himself impossibly close to Kevin,and if he can be honest with himself, in those comfortable moments he wishes he could melt into him. "I'm serious Aaron, your footwork is despicable and you haven't been focusing on your leg strength like I've been telling you, Andrew can get away with it because he's a bit more limber than you and also has that freaking good memory. You need to compensate for the UT strikers next time, Matt is tall enough to hold them but…"

"Kevin. Shut up, I'll do the stupid training with you if you stop talking and let me sleep."

"Good," Kevin laughs, squeezing lightly their woven fingers. "you'll need a lot of leg and back strength if you're going to be doing surgeries." Aaron holds back a fond groan, and nuzzles his back as a token of appreciation for that single phrase. "You're welcome."

He wakes up in the following morning with a knock on their door that Kevin, predictably, sleeps through. Aaron gets up, stretching himself and dressing with whatever shirt he finds on the floor before opening it , Andrew and Neil are already at the door, looking far too awake for whatever-the-fucking-time it is. He let's them in, going back to bed, where Kevin promptly curls around him and drops his head over his chest. Aaron is too weak not to wrap his arms around him, one of his hands finding its way into the black strands. 

Andrew looks less angry and more disbelieving, arms crossed probably to hold himself back from knifing one of them. But Neil smiles from his side, looking like he's bracing himself for the ride of his life at the cost of their misery. Aaron is ready for the conversation to happen without Kevin being involved when fucking Josten grabs him by the ankles and drags him a few inches with a strength Aaron never imagined he could possess. Kevin doesn't flail, already used to their rough ways, he simply lifts up his head-- there are pillow marks everywhere, his hair flattened on one side and the other is a fluffy cloud.

Even with puffy panicked eyes, dried drool on the corner of his mouth and the teeth printed all over his neck, he looks gorgeous.

Panicked but gorgeous.

Aaron has to drag Kevin back, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting a good distance between Andrew and him. His twin is watching everything with an expression that screams 'bored', but deep down he can see the questions rounding his head. "What about Katelyn?"

Uh, weird first question. Aaron shrugs. "We broke up four months ago, and before you ask, no. No one cheated, we're just better as friends."

"And this?" He suppresses the urge to shrug again, instead channeling it into squeezing Kevin's side.

"Two months I guess?"

"How?" It was Neil asking this time, a little curious frown between his eyebrows.

"It happened." Kevin says simply, leaning his head against Aaron's. "Aaron had to talk a lot to Bee before we got this comfortable, though."

Andrew falls silent, staring at them for a long while before he gets up without saying another word. Aaron turns to Neil, who is watching his boyfriend's retreating form with a fond look on his face. "Congratulations, you've survived the shovel talk. But what about Nicky?"

"Can we leave him out for a while? I'd like our peace of mind for a little longer" Aaron asks and Neil frowns. They stare at each other, until Neil looks at Kevin, cataloguing the marks on his neck. Finally scoffs and shakes his head in a negative.

"I guess you two _really_ are twins."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me lurking at [ twitter](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler)


End file.
